Conventionally, in the case of identifying a character and a line art and printing an image of a script, in which a halftone area as a photograph area and a character/line art area are mixed, by a laser printer copying machine, if a user intends to maintain a gradation sequence of the halftone area as reducing identification error, there is a problem such that sharpness of the character/line art area is lost.
Alternatively, since the correction of image density is within a dynamic range by PWM modulation, there is a limit in the emphasis of the image. Therefore, this involves a problem such that the image of the character/line art having sufficient emphasis cannot be obtained.